shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oboe Oboe no Mi
Appearance It is a yellow honey melon, with spikes around it's outer shell. The inside however consists of a slimy green juice, and black seeds. As if it's insides were of a kiwi, and the outside of a honey melon. Strengths With this fruit the user is able to gain the experiences and knowledge of the person he touches, however to fully use this power he must actually touch the target's skin with his bare hands or skin. The user is able to gain the knowledge and experiences of up to 15 people maximum at the moment in time, and cannot take in anymore without it overlapping. However, during the roger era the fruit was said to allow Harold the ability to gain the experiences of over 5 times his limited amount. His colleagues and superiors believe he is limited because of his old age. An example would be if the user touched the skin of Whitebeard, he would gain all of Whitebeard's experiences, however this would not alter his body in any shape or form, he would have just experienced what Whitebeard had. It would also give Harold an understanding of the Gura Gura no Mi equaled only by Whitebeard. This would give him the opportunity to exploit it's weaknesses and such. However, Harold would also gain the weaknesses of Whitebeard (if there ever were any!!), which would most probably be the fact he would never run away from his foes. Another example for this fruit would be if Harold had touched a martial arts master on the forehead, Harold would gain all the experiences of the person touched and would learn of all the martial art's said person knows of, making Harold an equal martial artist to the master. Weaknesses The user suffer's from the standard weaknesses. He also gains the weakness of any opponent that he touches the skin of. An example of his weaknesses gained would be like if he touched Sanji, He could never EVER hit women, and would instantly get a nosebleed when seeing one (after time skip Sanji by the way), and he would have an incredible fear/hatred for Okama. Another would be if he touched Usopp, on the plus side he'd gain amazing sniping skills, but at the same time he'd have a major fear of fighting anyone who looks stronger than him and he would fear close combat. (pre-time skip Usopp by the way) Another weakness is that he can only gain the experiences of 10-15 people at a max, before they start to overlap. Meaning, if he touched Whitebeard, but then later on touched another 15 people, Whitebeard's experiences would be overlapped and forgotten in place of the new ones. Like 'The Sentinels' Bannou Bannou no Mi. Also he could not use the power's effectively if he got into a long range fight. For the pure reason would be that he couldn't get near enough to them to touch them, it also only works if he actually touches the skin, it won't work if he touches clothing or is wearing gloves. Trivia This example of a martial artist was brought on by Matarrok during the blog made to discuss whether or not this fruit should be made. It is rumoured that this fruit can rival the Bannou Bannou no Mi's potential. It is also rumoured that this fruit is more of a brother to the Bannou Bannou no Mi. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO